The New Girl
by italianangel38
Summary: A new girl moves to montana and she is sort of in the same situation as Caitlin but hers is a little different ***Chapter 2 is up***
1. Default Chapter

Hey I hope you like the story and please if I get any names or anything mixed up please tell me but I am pretty sure I got them all right soooo please R&R and be kind this is my first attempt at a Caitlin's Way fic and I hope it goes OK. Oh and I made up the couple that lives down the road from Caitlin's family.  
  
  
Caitlin and Griffin start there walk from school that day and head over to a diner to go and get something to eat, they are meeting up with Brett and Eric there.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Griffin asks  
  
"Shhh hold up a second Griff" Eric shushes him  
  
"Why what's up?" Griffin says looking over to where they are looking. "Hey who's that?"  
  
"Don't know" Brett answers "She has been there for about 20 minutes now, looks like she is waiting for someone"  
  
"You guys are checking out a girl? If you want to know what she is doing go ask her." Caitlin says impatiently  
  
"No way! You can't just approach a girl like her" Eric protests  
  
"He's right Caitlin" Griffin agrees  
  
"Give me a break" Caitlin says rolling her eyes she goes over to the girl, when she approaches she notices the girl is fiddling with a camera. "Hi"  
  
The girl looks up almost hopeful for a second then it's gone "Hey" she says showing no interest  
  
"So did you just move here? Cause I've never seen you around here"  
  
"Yea sorta it's not permanent though"  
  
"It's very permanent Kylie, so stop saying it isn't" A lady in a work suit says coming up to her.  
  
Kylie shrugs and looks away   
  
"Kylie you have to be more agreeable to this it isn't the end of the world you know"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Caitlin stands there unsure of what's going on. But it seems strangely familiar  
  
The lady sighs "I'm going to call and see what's the delay"  
  
Once again Kylie shrugs concentrating on her camera.  
  
"Nice camera" Caitlin says  
  
"Thanks" Kylie sighs then tucks some hair behind her ear "So does it totally suck here?"  
  
"No, not really…..ok yea kinda."  
  
"Figures"  
  
"So where are you from?"   
  
"Chicago"  
  
"Wow that's a real change of scenary, I remember when I moved here I hated it I came from a city too, so how come your mom choose here?"  
  
"She's not my mom"  
  
"OK sorry, stepmom?"  
  
"She's not family at all she's my social worker"  
  
Caitlin cringed now she knew why the scene was so familiar- this was her not to long ago.  
  
"You can ask. I don't mind" Kylie says taking Caitlin out of her thoughts  
  
"Huh? Ask what?"  
  
"Why I have a social worker. My parents are dead."  
  
Caitlin gasped this was way to weird. "How" She blurted out then covered her mouth "Oops! I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't worry about it, everyone has that reaction"  
  
"I know I mean I am kinda in the same situation as you I had to move out here when my mom died, I wouldn't stay in foster care so I live here with my cousin."  
  
Kylie raised an eyebrow "Nice arrangement, I'm here to live with my aunt, I didn't even know I had an aunt and uncle here."  
  
Caitlin laughed "I didn't know I had cousins here either."  
Griffin , Eric and Brett walk over. "Speaking of one of them. That's my cousin Griffin, and his friends Brett and Eric"  
  
"Hi!" Eric says eagerly   
  
Griffin and Brett murmur a hello too.  
  
Kylie looks at them sizing them up a moment "Hi" she says finally  
  
"Hey so where did you come from? I will happily be your tour guide for this town" Eric says  
  
Kylie jumps up and stands face to face with Eric she is shorter then him with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and a nice tan. She smiles brightly "Thanks a lot but this place is just like any other I'll be fine"  
  
She goes down the steps after her social worker "See you around Caitlin"  
  
"Bye Kylie" Caitlin smiles *This can be great* Caitlin thinks to herself *Someone who thinks just like me*  
  
"I'm in love" Eric says grabbing his chest and staggering "What a name Kylie it's beautiful like her"  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes "Give me a break Eric she didn't even look twice at you"  
  
"I'm sorry Caitlin that your JEALOUS but you need to let me go" Eric smiles  
  
"In your dreams" Caitlin going inside the diner  
  
**************  
  
"Hello Kylie, I'm you Aunt Macy and this is your Uncle Jake" Her Aunt Macy gestures to the many next to her.  
  
Kylie half smiles "Hey"   
  
"Her Jake get her bags and bring them upstairs" Macy says  
  
"I am not a servant around here Macy" Jake says loudly  
  
"Jake please this is her first day here please try to make her feel welcome"  
  
"Fine, this time I will" He grumbles as he brings the bags upstairs  
  
"Don't worry Kylie. Jake's just having a bad day that's all."  
  
"Hey we all do right?" Kylie says dryly  
  
"Yes I suppose we do, why don't you head on upstairs and get some rest tomorrow is your first day at school" Macy suggests  
  
"Sure whatever" Kylie heads up the stairs  
  
************  
  
"Kylie! Kylie your going to be late!" Macy yells up the stairs the next day.  
  
Kylie comes down a minute later. Dresses in a denim skirt and a blue tank top that bares her midriff , she is in the process of putting her camera in her bag.  
  
"Kylie you ready dear? Want some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks I don't eat breakfast."  
  
"OK well then I can drive you now if you want"  
  
"Sure whatever" Kylie heads outside  
  
***************  
  
"Want me to walk you in honey?" Macy asks Kylie  
  
"Nope I'm fine" Kylie gets out and heads inside  
  
Inside Kylie heads to the main office, and inside she talks to the secretary a few minutes later she leaves with her schedule and locker sheet in hand.  
  
"234, 236, 238, 240, 242 There it is." Kylie looks to the next locker and groans when she realizes the guy it belongs to is that guy Eric from yesterday. "Can this day get any better?" She ask opening her lock "Great it's stuck"  
  
"Hey your in school already?" Caitlin asks going to Kylie  
  
"Yep they don't waste anytime getting me out of their hair"  
  
"I know what you mean. Is this your locker? Mine is 240"  
  
"Yup but it's stuck, or jammed I don't know"  
  
"Here I can help you with that." Eric says  
He starts to tug at her locker and finally gets in open falling back and hitting into Kylie and Caitlin sending them both flying.  
  
"Ow! You idiot what is wrong with you?" Caitlin yells "You ok Kylie?"  
  
Kylie says nothing she opens her bag and look around inside, she pulls out her camera and examines it.  
  
"It doesn't look like anything is broken" Eric says   
  
Kylie glares at him. "Hey guys" Griffin says walking over "Kylie so nice to see you so soon, whoa what happened to you arm? How'd you get that bruise?"  
  
"Eric made me and Kylie fall" Caitlin says through gritted teeth. "Hey if your camera is broken I can fix it"  
  
"No it's fine, I was just checking. Ow!" She says rubbing her arm.  
  
"You OK?" Brett asks  
  
For the first time Kylie smiles "Yea I'll be fine."  
  
"Can I walk you to your class? You know help you find it?" Brett asks  
  
"Yea sure" She picks up her things  
  
Griffin watches them walk away "Caitlin she didn't get that bruise from falling not that fast."  
  
"So? Maybe she plays sports or something"  
  
"You should ask her"  
  
"OK Griffin if it will make you happy" Caitlin makes a face  
  
*************  
  
"Hey how'd you get that bruise on your arm?" Brett asks afters chool (sorry for the jump in time but nothing ever really happens in school anyway) they are heading to meet up with Caitlin and Griffin  
  
"I play basketball, and the last night I was home we had a big game and I went up for a lay-up and some guy totally went up for the block I hit the ground hard. See?" She shows him a black and blue on her leg too.  
  
"So did you make the shot?"  
  
Kylie smiles devilishly "Yup"  
  
"Hey guys over here!" Griffin yells waving  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
Caitlin and Kylie lead the way chatting non-stop, Griffin leans over to Brett and mention the bruises   
  
"Yo Griff calm down, she plays basketball that's all."  
  
"You sure? Cause"  
  
"Positive man calm down"  
"OK"  
  
*******************  
  
"Can I get you guys anything?" The waitress asks as they sit down  
  
"Yea I'll have a cheeseburger fries, onion rings, and a vanilla milkshake? "Griffin says  
  
"Make that two" Brett adds  
  
"And for you girls?"  
  
"I'll have a chocolate shake and fries" Kylie says  
  
"Me too and a cheeseburger though" Caitlin says  
  
"OK that'll be about 10 minutes"  
  
"Your not hungry?" Griffin asks Kylie  
  
"Nah I'm not a big eater"  
  
"Oh OK" Griffin says warily  
  
"Griffin would you stop that? Why do you make a big deal out of everything?" Caitlin hisses "So Kylie do you like horses?"  
  
"Sure why?"  
  
"Well I have a horse - Bandit and we have some others maybe we can go riding today?"  
  
Kylie froze "NO! I mean no thanks that's ok I - I have to go home I'll talk to you guys later" She gets up and rushes out of the diner.  
  
"Whoa" Brett says under his breath  
"Caitlin-" Griffin starts  
  
"Don't Griffin I know that was weird but I'm sure there was a good reason for that, maybe she is late"  
  
"It's three o'clock"  
  
"Shut up Griffin"  
  
TBC"d I know it started off kind of slow but I have some good ideas for this the horse thing I mean so it will get much better I promise! R&R please!  



	2. Truth

Hey I'm back for chapter two! I was a little worried about how the story would turn out but thanx for all of your reviews!  
  
  
Kylie heads back to her house, *It's not my house, don't say it is* She thinks. She looks up and sees her social workers car parked out front. Kylie sighs and trudges up the front steps.  
  
"……Yes and ever since then her appetite seemed to diminish, so please don't take offense in that" Kylie hears the end of her social workers sentence as she steps inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kylie asks from the doorway  
  
"Kylie I was just explaining to your Aunt Macy why you don't eat much and why you aren't such a family person."  
  
"If she wanted to know any of that she should of asked me." Kylie shouts then turns on her heal and storms up to her room.  
  
****************  
  
Later on Griffin and Caitlin are walking home when they pass Kylie's house.  
  
"Hey Caitlin maybe we should go and see how Kylie is doing"  
  
"And maybe we should just leave her alone"  
  
"What you think just because she is basically in the same situation as you, you know what she wants?"  
  
Caitlin glares at him "OK, so maybe you do, but we should at least go ask say hi"  
  
"Your not going to stop until we do are you?"   
  
"No probably not"  
Caitlin sighs "Fine lets go."  
  
They go up and ring the doorbell. Macy comes to the door.  
  
"Hi we're friends of Kylie is she here?" Griffin asks  
  
"Yes she is, but I'm afraid she probably doesn't want any visitors, the move was hard on her."  
  
"She has already made friends though and she fits in fine" Griffin protests  
  
"Yes she could fit in anywhere, but that's not what's so hard on her, I'm afraid it's this place." Macy tears up  
  
"We should be going now anyway, but tell her we came by. I'm Caitlin and this is Griffin"  
  
"OK dear I'll do that"  
  
Caitlin pulls Griffin down the stairs "Why did you make us leave?"   
  
"Griffin you cannot find out things about your friends from their family, you have to find out from them!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Griffin!"  
  
"Fine, fine,"  
  
*******************  
  
Later that night at Caitlin's house for dinner  
  
"So how was school today?" Dori asks  
  
"Fine" Caitlin answers  
  
"Nothing new happen?" Jim asks  
  
"No-" Caitlin starts but is interrupted by Griffin "This new girl moved here, and first we saw she had these bruises but it was from basketball, then she didn't eat anything, and we don't know anything about that Caitlin say she probably has a small appetite, and then she ran out of the diner when Caitlin suggested they go riding horses."  
  
"Griffin! Can't you ever keep anything quiet?"  
  
"What?" Griffin asks confused  
  
"Sounds like quite a girl" Jim says carefully.  
  
"Guys calm down she just moved here to live with an Aunt she doesn't know and her parents are dead." Caitlin informs them  
  
"Sounds……familiar" Dori says  
  
"That's just weird" Griffin adds "It's like another you, but I think she is nicer and maybe prettier and …..OW! Hey don't kick me!" He rubs his knee giving Caitlin a dirty look.  
  
"Griffin, Caitlin" Jim says firmly  
  
**************  
  
Dinner at Kylie's house  
  
"So Kylie how was school?" Macy asks  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"And your classes?"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Well you know if you have any trouble keeping up we can arrange a tutor."  
  
"No really I'm fine"  
  
"OK" Macy looks around  
  
There is a brief silence "So your friends stopped by today, uh Caitlin and Griffin"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't think you wanted to see them it was right after you came home."  
  
Kylie looks down "Thank you"  
  
Macy smiles "Your welcome dear. Your not hungry? You've only eaten half the food on your plate."  
  
"No I never seem to be hungry anymore."   
  
"Kylie it will get better OK? I promise."  
  
"Sure. Uh may I be excused?"  
  
"Certainly go ahead"  
  
Kylie climbs the stairs to her room, "This sucks, I hate this." She lays down on her bed and soon falls asleep.   
  
  
****************  
  
"Stupid locker is still stuck!" Kylie tugs at her locker  
  
"Want me to help you? I swear I wont hit into you this time."  
  
Kylie looks at Eric warily "OK…I guess"  
  
"What's your combo?"  
  
"Uh…..14,24,4."  
  
"Here when you get to the last number pull the lock, then it will open I got a lock like this too."  
  
"Thanks" She goes into her locker and pulls out some books. She sighs  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Listen I know something is, Caitlin was like this when she moved here, she would be all mad at everyone but when she was alone she would get all quiet. It's weird you know she had a camera too."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"So you like taking pictures then?"  
  
"I don't know I never have"  
  
"You never…but what about your camera?"  
  
"It's broken." She answers not really wanting to say anymore  
  
"How'd it break?" Eric presses, but by Kylie's face he knows he pushed it.  
  
"It broke when my mom died" She says abruptly and then slams her locker and goes to class.  
"Hey what was that all about?" Brett asks coming over  
  
"I don't know we were talking and I asked her if she liked taking pictures, and she said the camera is broken, so I asked why and she said it broke when her mom died"  
  
"Good going Eric" Caitlin says sarcastically "Yea now she really likes you" Caitlin leaves and goes to class.  
  
"Man how did I screw up like that?" Eric moans  
  
"Hey don't worry man, you didn't know" Griffin reassures him  
  
"Yea Griff's right" Brett adds  
  
"Just shoot me now" Eric moans as they go to class  
  
********************  
  
After school Caitlin check by their lockers to see if Kylie is there, she has been looking for her all day. She isn't there Caitlin goes outside and sees Griffin, Eric and Brett.   
"Hey guys have you seen Kylie?"  
  
"No, we've been looking for her too." Griffin tells her  
  
"Hey there she is" Brett points to a low rail across the street where she is sitting  
  
"Let's go" Eric jumps up and hurries over.  
  
"Hey Kylie" Griffin says sitting down.  
  
"Hi guys, so where we going today?"  
  
"You still want to go out?" Eric asks surprised  
  
"Yea why wouldn't I?"  
"OK then lets go back to my house." Caitlin suggests  
  
"Sure lets go" Kylie jumps up brushing off her pants.  
  
They head off home Kylie and Caitlin leading chatting away about everything.  
  
"Do girls ever stop talking?" Griffin complains  
  
"Not even, they don't understand shut up" Brett jokes  
  
"Hey I could listen to them talk all day" Eric says  
  
"OK" Griffin rolls his eyes. "Sure"  
  
*****************  
  
The groups arrives to Caitlin's and Griffin's house shortly and are greeted by Dori.  
  
"Hello kids, how was your day today? You must be Kylie I've heard so much about you already. I'm Dori"  
  
"Hi Dori, nice to meet you."  
  
"Did I mention better manners" Griffin whispers to Caitlin  
  
"Shut up Griffin"  
  
"So you kids want something to eat?"  
  
Sure" They all answer  
  
Dori leads them inside and puts out some food. They all take something to eat.   
  
After they eat, Caitlin takes Kylie on a tour of the house. They stop in Caitlin's room.  
  
"Nice room" Kylie says looking around she looks out the window "Wow is this all your property?"  
  
"Yup it is, pretty big compared to the city huh?"   
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Hey come on I want to show you something"  
  
They run the stairs and go outside to the stables. Caitlin goes inside and Kylie hesitates a minute.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kylie jumps "You scared me!"   
  
"Hey sorry about that" Brett says "So do you like horse?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"But you don't anymore?" He questions  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Can I ask how come?"  
  
"You can ask…." She sighs and sits on the fence and Brett leans on it next to her. "My mom died last year, my dad had been long gone he had left us, so anyway she loved taking pictures and their was this place by my house that was a ranch so that's where we always rode."   
She stops and takes a breath.  
"So there was this one spot that if you went there at the right moment the sun was shining on the old shed and the shadows of some buildings would reflect onto it."  
  
"Sounds nice" Brett says softly  
"It was. But it wasn't a good time to be out of a horse either. The sun was blinding and the horsed go spooked so easily, but my mom wanted that picture so bad. So she went out one day, to take the picture and was sitting on the horse and it got scared, and it was a jumpy horse and it reared and she fell and hit her head on a rock, and the horse stepped on her, that was it, the stupid thing killed her"  
  
She stops , her eyes well up with tears, she jumps off the fence and faces away from Brett. "That's the first time I ever said that aloud"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I didn't ask for you to say anything, your the first person who didn't tell me it would be ok or get better, thank you"  
  
"Anytime I can not say anything too you just tell me" Brett jokes  
  
Kylie laughs "I'll keep that in mind"  
  
She moves closer and Brett wipes a tear off her face. "Come on lets go see what everyone else is up too"  
  
"OK"  
  
**************  
  
"Hey we were wondering where you guys were" Caitlin says brushing Bandit "This is my horse Bandit, want to go for a ride with me?"  
  
"I haven't ridden in a while"  
  
"Do you know how?" Eric asks "I can show you"  
  
"No I know how, I just don't ride anymore"  
  
"Anymore? So you used too?" Griffin asks  
Kylie closes her eyes a moment "Hey guys she said she doesn't want to ride leave it at that" Brett says   
  
Caitlin gives him a curious look. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to"  
  
"She can talk for herself" Caitlin argues  
  
"She doesn't have to" Brett retorts  
  
"Hey guys, guys Kylie is standing right there would you two stop?" Griffin interrupts  
  
Caitlin and Brett stop Kylie is fidgeting from one foot to the other. "Caitlin I have to tell you something" She looks at Brett and he nods  
  
"What? What is it?" Caitlin asks  
  
"Caitlin…a year ago…." Kylie starts telling them the story.  
  
TBC'd   
  
I hope you guys liked please R&R, the next chapter will be up very soon so you all won't have to wait to see their reactions and find out what will happen.   
  
  
  



End file.
